The present invention generally relates to therapy including enhancement of chemical effects with light and more specifically to medical and veterinary applications of light to antimicrobial and antineoplastic chemicals including antimicrobial and antineoplastic solutions.
Microbes exist that cause harm or disease in living tissues of humans and animals. Tumors or neoplasts such as cancer also cause harm to the tissues of humans and animals.
Light of certain wavelengths has been demonstrated to improve or “super-charge” the effects of certain pharmaceuticals or target chemicals, such as antimicrobial and antineoplastic agents, creating a synergistic effect to destroy or inhibit microbial or neoplastic growth.
It would be desirable to add light of certain wavelengths to certain antimicrobial or antineoplastic agents or both so a synergistic effect can be created to destroy or inhibit microbial growth or tumors.